EP 1 794 052 A1 discloses such a seat fixing device. This has a fixing means which in a locked state creates a clamp connection with a profile flank of a fixing rail integrated in a cabin floor, and an activation unit.
In the case of an impact event, in vehicles intended for transport of passengers and equipped to this end with vehicle seats, it is of particular importance to retain the integrity of the components used. This requirement is often contradictory to the objective of a minimum unladen weight of the vehicle.